1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-theft locking devices for vehicular communication and more particularly to that class of apparatus utilized to secure the communication equipment to a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with locking devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,466 issued on Feb. 27, 1968 to T. H. Francis teaches a locking device for securing two-way radios in motor vehicles having a channel member for receiving the radio mounting screw, a lock with an advancing pin which prevents tampering with the mounting screw of the radio, the key of the lock permitting only the user to remove the radio or other device from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,041 issued on July 27, 1971 to J. E. Leeper discloses a locking arrangement having particular adaptability for use in preventing the theft of communication equipment from a vehicle characterized by hollow side members having keyway portions for selectively receiving and covering the bolts normally used to secure the communication equipment to a mounting bracket, and arms on each hollow side member pivotal to a locking position and maintained in such position by a conventional lock. In an alternative invention embodiment, a chain and lock, in tension, maintain the aforesaid hollow side members in an antitheft position.
Both of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of permitting unauthorized personnel to easily gain access to the keyway of the locks utilized to secure the communication equipment to the motor vehicle.